


Chocolates

by ravenhead (socksy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACTUAL 3 YEAR OLDS, Drabble, Fluff, Levi with tattoos, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, levihan - Freeform, spongebob reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksy/pseuds/ravenhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MORE THINGS I WROTE AT 2:30 AM CAN I GET A HEY-O<br/>Inspired by a prompt from my <a href="http://rainime.tumblr.com/">official Levi</a>, who wanted some drabble about Levi, Hanji, and Valentine's chocolates.</p><p>(I headcanon that shop owner as having known these two for several years, I'll definitely bring him back if I get the chance!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

”Y’know, there’s some kind of holiday coming up, apparently. Or something.” Levi murmured, more at his feet resting on the edge of the worn wood desk than at the person sitting cross-legged on top of it, buried in papers full of theories he could never hope to understand.

The bright brown eyes barely flickered in the dim candlelight, never straying from the barely-decipherable text.

"Hmm?" the brunette turned slightly, raising their eyebrows above glasses that were so smudged it sent Levi into conniptions.

"Never mind." he mumbled.

—

"Ah yes, we’ve just gotten these in today," said the shopkeeper, holding out a gaudy heart-shaped box full of little brown squares. "They’re extremely rare, it’s very difficult to find anything like this."

Levi leaned ever so slightly closer- he’d only seen chocolate once, years ago, in a display in the window of a shop whose owner would chase him away with a broom like a stray dog before he got within 5 feet of the door. His thin brows furrowed even farther in. These smelled…like nothing he’d ever smelled, or even imagined. Holy shit.

"One second."

Levi travelled to the trapdoor, peering down into the dust-filled hole that held a secret supply of questionably legal books, along with a certain scientist.

"HANJI." he called into the black.

"WHAT, WHAT’S ALL THE YELLING." came a shout from somewhere down below.

"THEY’RE SELLING CHOCOLATES."

"WHAT?"

"CHOCOLATES."

"WHAT, WHAT ARE THEY SELLING?"

“ _CHOCOLATES._ ”

"I CAN’T HEAR YOU."

“ _ **CHOCOLATES, THEY’RE SELLING CHOCOLATES.**_ ”

"WHAT?"

"NEVERMIND."

The small man stalked out of the store, the bell on the door jangling harshly as he slammed it open.

The bell jangled again.

"Give me that." he snatched the stupid shiny box out of the clerk’s hands, slapping down more money than he’d ever spent on one thing in his life. He’d promised himself he’d never do this again after the tea set disaster. He made the same promise to himself yet again as he ushered his partner through the door, maneuvering them through the store as they tried to peek over the stack of books so tall it reached past their head.

"Thank you, come again." the old man called cheerfully as they exited the shop.

—

Levi lay in the cot that was too small for two people, eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of Hanji’s hands tracing the lines of the old tattoos criss-crossing his back and arms.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot," he said, rolling his shoulders to reach underneath the wooden frame, jumping slightly as Hanji’s finger poked him in the butt.

Hanji intentionally dug their sharp chin into the crook of his neck to take a closer look at the bright pink and red ribbons.

"That doesn’t seem like your styYOOOOO HOLY SHIT," their curiosity turning into amazement as the bright eyes widened at the sight of candy, of all things.

Levi dropped the horrid box in their lap. The chocolates had better taste as good as he’d heard, for as tacky as that glittery monstrosity that held them was.

Hanji was almost hesitant, at first. They looked down at the chocolates, then back at him, then the chocolates, then him.

"Would you just eat the damn things already?"

Hanji gave up holding back, and stuffed half of them in their mouth, letting out a groan at the coveted taste.

"Good?" Levi asked, leaning over to take the box and pop one piece into his own mouth, sucking on the little square to save it.

Hanji nodded enthusiastically, opening their mouth as wide as possible to treat Levi to the mashed pile of candy inside, along with a thin trickle of drool leaking down their chin.

"That’s the grossest thing I’ve ever seen."

"Yer FASHE ish the groshest thi-" the childish retort was halted by a precise blow to the face with the box, denting its edge.

"Happy damn Valentine’s day, shitty glasses."


End file.
